


A Taste of Heaven

by Tygerrtygerr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But not exactly, F/F, Porn With Plot, or should I say plot with porn, there is BDF tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygerrtygerr/pseuds/Tygerrtygerr
Summary: Fareeha prides herself on her control and discipline as an alpha, but that changes when she’s invited to join Dr. Ziegler on a week long convention.





	1. The taste

**Author's Note:**

> What started off as my take on "person x has started their heat and person y oh so conveniently happens to be around" lead to a lot more plot then smut, in this rather different take on an abo fic... I guess.
> 
> Was supposed to be a oneshot, but we all know I can hardly write anything short...

Fareeha stole a glance at the woman seated next to her whose gaze was focused out the tinted window of their limousine. Her dark blue dress literally sparkled underneath the moonlight. It made it hard for Fareeha to even look away. Even when she turned to face her, no doubt sensing her obvious staring.

Angela Ziegler is an amazing woman, having accomplished many great things in the span of her early adulthood. All of which Fareeha admired greatly. She set the bars high for many things in the field of medicine, and her research was one of the reasons why they were where they were now.

Fareeha’s level of excitement and pure honor when Angela had asked her to accompany her to one of her medical conventions was far beyond her excitement for anything else in her life for a while now. Sure, a bit of that hype fell off when Angela had clarified she was to stand in as her bodyguard, basically, but at the end of the day it was still her that she had asked. Just that alone was more than enough for her feel special and stroke her pride as an alpha. She also couldn’t deny that the idea of spending time alone with Angela was a treat, even if it was on business.

Ever since she started working with the blonde she couldn’t ignore the attraction she felt towards her. Though, she had never been too sure whether Angela was an alpha or a beta. She still wasn’t too sure, even after at least a year of knowing her. It didn’t seem like information Angela liked to disclose and Fareeha certainly wasn’t going to pry into her private matters, but it left her with uncertainties.

“How much longer are you going to continue staring, Fareeha?”

Ah yes, she was still staring wasn’t she? But with that dress and the fact that Angela had left her hair loose for tonight, how could she not?

“Only until I can understand how one person could look so stunning.”

In actuality, she didn’t mean to always make such flattering, borderline flirtatious comments. At least not out loud. But she found them slipping out all too easily when she was around the blonde. Perhaps it was something about her reactions. She always looked as if she wanted to resist the persistent smirk that would force its way onto her face. Some days she’d hide it in her work or look the other way but tonight she seemed to take it head on.

“You’ll be staring all night, if that’s the case.”

“And I could think of no better way to spend my night,” Fareea smiles at her. A sincere, genuine smile to match the sincerity of her words.

“Always the flatterer, aren’t you?” Angela teases. She returns her gaze out the window, the figure of the semi large estate set to host the week long activities appearing into view. “Looks like I chose good company for this week.”

“Mhmm, who’s the flatterer now?”

“That was hardly flattery. You know I can do better than that, Fareeha.”

The teasing look Angela shoots her prompts her to leave it at that. It isn’t long before they arrive at their destination for the night. She had attempted to open Angela’s door for her but was beaten to it by their driver, earning him a small scowl.

When Angela had asked her to accompany her she knew she was to play some role of bodyguard to a degree, even though Angela made it clear a weapon would not be necessary. It was a large scale event and many, many rich and well known people amongst the medical world would all be there. It would be the prime target for baddies. Her thoughts were potentially proven wrong when Angela interlaced their arms upon entrance. She had stiffened just the slightest at the contact, but knew Angela noticed in the form of a gentle smile as they continued to walk forward.

She would come to remain at her side throughout the beginning as they (or really just Angela) mingled and made small talk with the other guests. Fareeha didn’t have much to say in many of the conversations, most of the things they talked about flying right over her head. Medical jargon was not in her set of skills at all. She mostly just kept a watchful eye out, being sure to send a glare at those watching Angela a little too closely. However, when introduced to a particular colleague of Angela’s, she found herself on more familiar territory.

“Well if it isn’t the Satya Vaswani.”

Fareeha noted the woman with long, dark raven hair and skin color similar to her own as she turned to acknowledge Angela with a smile, a glass of some sort of drink in hand. They spoke a few words that Fareeha had actually droned out, a skill she’d acquired from their last few encounters, up until she heard her name.

“This is my assistant, Fareeha Amari.” Assistant was the title Angela had dubbed her with all night, so she figured to just roll with it. “She also has an interest in engineering.”

Thus, how she ended up in a conversation with said Satya Vaswani about engineering and her particular skill in hard light manipulation. It was fascinating, to say the least, and Fareeha found herself engrossed in her words. So engrossed that she hadn’t even noticed Angela slip away from her until it was far too late. As much as she enjoyed talking with Satya, she didn’t want to potentially lose Angela in an event as large as this. The venue indeed was huge, not even including the outside areas. Fareeha excused herself from Ms. Vaswani, promising to catch up some other time before taking off to look for Angela.

Her search didn’t last too long, cut off by a distinct scent that stopped her in her tracks and had her turning in the direction it was coming from.

An omega in heat.

It was the last thing she ever thought to expect here and before she knew it her feet were taking her in the direction of it. Other alphas also caught wind of the scent, and considering the entire place was, no doubt, ninety percent alphas, she knew there existed the potential for trouble.

Somehow she had a feeling Angela would be caught up in it as well. With a heart as big as hers, Angela would no doubt try to help the situation, which was why she wasn’t the least bit surprised when she found her kneeling next to the omega woman. A few guys who she assumed were security stood at the scene to redirect any curious alphas. She scowled at some of the male alphas passing by with obvious bulges in their pants, clearly having no self control and a severe lack of discipline. After serving in the military she realized the importance of discipline, especially as an alpha when it came to an omega’s heat. It helps with professionalism but also it’s just ridiculous to have to excuse oneself to find a quick and easy release. Something Fareeha was sure a few alphas here were heading into the restroom to do.

She was certain the omega woman was going through something similar, though. No doubt, she was feeling just as strong an arousal. Fareeha hadn’t experienced too many times, but she knew when an omega entered their heat their arousal increased tenfold and for some it could be hard to ignore. Just looking at how the woman clutched onto Angela as if she needed the contact was a good enough sign for Fareeha to believe she didn’t have the willpower.

A pang of something shot through her at the sight of this woman so close to Angela, but Fareeha quickly dismissed it. Sensing no immediate danger she watched from afar as Angela worked with the woman, giving her something from her purse before leaving her to security. She doesn’t even notice Fareeha as she gets up to leave, almost passing right by her.

“Your work never really ends. Does it, Doctor?”

Fareeha took small joy in the small jump in her steps when she heard her voice. Angela smiles faintly at the realization that she had missed her.

“Sorry about leaving so suddenly. I heard someone was going into heat and considering where we are, I had to help,” she says, offering her arm once again to the taller woman who gladly accepts as they continue their walk.

“You didn’t have any trouble did you?”

“Relax, Fareeha. You don’t have to be on guard dog status all week,” she playfully reprimands. She flags one of the waiters passing buy with glasses of wine and picks one up for herself. Fareeha declines. “But if you must know I didn’t have any trouble. I just gave her a bottle of suppressants. It should be just enough to hold her over for the week.”

“Mhmm, how convenient that you happened to be carrying some with you,” Fareeha muses aloud.

At her statement, Angela brings them to a stop as she looks at her questioningly. “Well, why wouldn’t I, silly?”

The look she gives her tells her that she should definitely know why, even though she didn’t. Perhaps it was a doctor thing? As a doctor it would make sense that she always have some on hand as they could certainly come in handy, just as they did a moment ago. It made a lot of sense when she thought of it that way.

“Of course, of course,” she laughs it off.

The night flies by after that. There was a dinner in which they sat at a table with Satya and a man known as Lucio Correia dos Santos. He spoke to them about his studies in finding ways to find healing through the use of sound waves in music. Fareeha found it intriguing, but wasn’t unaware of the quiet animosity that seemed to exist between him and Satya.

There were a few more things planned for the night, but it was decidedly time to leave once she felt Angela leaning against her during some guy’s speech. She was ushered awake and taken to their ride back to the hotel. Once they got back to the hotel Fareeha was reminded of her disappointment when she found out they had been given their own rooms. They were literally right across the hall from each other, but she still liked the thought of sharing a room with her better.

They stood outside of Angela’s door where she stretched her arms upwards as she yawned, ready to start getting to bed. “Four more days to go. I hope this isn’t too boring for you,” she says.

Fareeha dismisses her worries with a wave of her hand. “Time spent with you is never boring, Angela.”

“Flatterer,” she teases with a smirk. “If that’s the case then lets get some breakfast tomorrow morning. I saw a nice looking restaurant earlier that I’d like to check out.”

Fareeha’s heart skips at the offer that sounded awfully close to a date; a breakfast date, at that. “I’d love to,” she replies, heart fluttering even more upon seeing Angela’s pleased expression.

“Great! See you in the morning then. Goodnight, Fareeha.”

* * *

 

Morning came around quicker than ever and Fareeha found herself back outside the door to Angela’s room. It was almost as if she’d never really left. She tapped her foot as she waited for Angela to answer her knocks, and had began smoothing out her button down shirt when she heard the sound of something falling over and a string of muffled profanity through the door.

She knocks again, concern beginning to show in her expression. “Angela? Is everything okay?” She doesn’t receive an answer which only comes to fuel her worry. Her hand goes to her pocket where she has the extra key to the room, contemplating if she should enter or not. “Do you want me to come in?” she asks for good measure.

“N-no! Don’t come in,” comes the immediate response, quick and rushed. “I’m not feeling too well. I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone breakfast.”

“Are you sure you’re okay in there? Is there anything I can do?”

“I'm fine really! Thank you, Fareeha. And sorry about breakfast!”

Those were the last words she heard before the sound of a door inside slammed shut. Fareeha scratched the top of her head, still a little confused about what just happened. Breakfast was the least of her worries. She found herself a lot more concerned with what could be wrong with Angela, but decided to leave it alone since she said she was fine.

She ends up going to get breakfast alone, ordering takeout to eat back in her room. Unsure of what else to do after that she ends up taking a nap. Every bone in her body was itching to go check on Angela, but she needed to at least give her time to herself she figured. Hours of lazing around her room flipping through tv channels later and she decides she can’t wait any longer. It was just about time for them to be getting ready for day two of her convention.

She finds herself back in front of Angela’s door, knocking with a small sense of urgency. “Angela, I’m letting myself in,” she calls in warning. When she receives no reply she swipes her key card, pushing the handle down after the signaling beep.

Eager to find out what the issue was, she had a thousand thoughts going through her mind, and all of them disappeared the moment she opened the door. She froze momentarily before quickly stepping in and shutting the door behind her, leaning against it as her brain tried to explain the heavy musk of pure arousal wafting through the room. The moment she opened the door the scent hit her. It was stronger than the scent of any heat she has ever encountered, which had thrown her off her guard for a quick second. Now that she was actually in the room did it really begin to hit her; how the smell was so familiar to a certain blonde doctor she knew.

This was Angela’s heat.

Angela was neither an alpha nor a beta.

Fareeha thought back to the suppressants she had given the omega the other day and suddenly it made a lot more sense why she had some on her. A part of her wanted to smack herself for being so dense, especially since this truly did explain a lot. She also felt that maybe she shouldn’t be in her room. It had been a long, long time since she let an omega’s heat affect her, but this wasn’t just some strangers heat. Just as Fareeha was no stranger to the feelings taking place in her lower region.

This is no different from any other heat. She tries to reassure herself even though she knows it’s far from the truth, but she also knows that if this truly was Angela’s heat, that Angela would need her help more than anything.

Fareeha exhales with new resolve as she strides across the foyer to the double doors leading to the master bedroom. Her fist comes up to knock confidently on the door and she swallows the lump in her throat before she speaks, “Angela, it’s me. I’m going to come in okay?” The concerning silence that answered her back is what finally prompted her to push open the doors.

Nothing prepared her for what she saw when she did so. The scene seemingly playing in slow motion as she stepped into the room and her line of sight was directed to the queen sized bed. There Angela lay on stomach, eyes squeezed shut and her face buried in the pillows no doubt with the fabric clenched between her teeth to try and stifle the noises Fareeha could hear all to clearly without the barrier of the door. The sheets were thrown carelessly off her body and her cover up had risen high enough that it covered little of her ass. It also covered none of the display of the hand that snaked under her body thrusting two fingers in and out of her sex as her body convulsed and her cries were swallowed by

“Oh, fuck.”

The words left her mouth unexpectedly and she hadn’t meant to say it aloud, both because it seemed Angela hadn’t noticed her presence and because in her opinion it seemed rather crass. However, it did well to explain her thoughts on both the sight before her and the painfully tightening erection in her pants. Angela's musk wrapped around her head like a fog, combined with the sight of her laying in bed pleasuring herself it was affecting her much harder than she would have liked.

The suddenness of her voice did catch the attention of the blonde who must have been so absorbed in her ministrations that she hadn’t heard her prior announcements from behind the door. Angela turns over to face the doorway, face red with embarrassment and arousal, or perhaps this far in only arousal. She doesn’t slow down in her pace, not even in the slightest, as her eyes open and find Fareeha standing in the doorway. Fareeha understands, though, the necessity to get some sort of relief. She opens her mouth to speak but her words are replaced by the silken tone of a throaty moan, no longer dampened by her pillows. The sound plays like a melody in Fareeha’s ears.

“Fareeha,” Angela finally manages somewhere between professionalism and a whimper, a combination Fareeha was positive only Angela could pull off. “You shouldn’t be here.”

It was true. She shouldn’t.

She knew she shouldn’t, too. The moment she opened the front door she should have turned tail and left Angela to her vices, but the pride she held in her resolve and discipline was too great for her to back away. Resolve that was slowly being chipped away with every breath she took.

“I’m here to help. What do you need?”

Another whimper and Fareeha is fidgeting where she stands in the doorway, feet rooted in place. “We both know what it is that I need, Fareeha. Are you offering to give it to me?” Angela asks her in the same playful tone she usually uses when they take part in such banter, friendly and borderline flirtatious. Except this time her words sent a shiver down Fareeha’s spine that settled right in her core. She doesn’t miss the way the blonde’s gaze strays down to her crotch and the very noticeable bulge there. The somewhat mischievous smirk she holds combined with the fact that she’s literally knuckles deep inside of herself doesn’t make the situation any better.

“I didn’t think you were,” comes her voice, snapping Fareeha’s attention back to the present. “That’s not you, however much I wish it was, right now.” Fareeha’s eyes narrow at her comment and the implications it held. “I realized my mistake when I’d given away my medication the other night but I’ve called to have a new batch sent over here. It should arrive just in time for me to be able to give my presentation tomorrow. Unfortunately, I can’t attend tonight, not like this, no. Not all alphas are as restrained as you.”

“Implying I would let one of them get anywhere close to you in the first place?” It was a spur of the moment quip, an automatic reaction that she couldn’t help. Not when they’ve played this game for so long.

“Never, Fareeha.”

It’s then, finally, that Fareeha begins to feel fidgety, as she remembers just exactly where she is and what is taking place in front of her. The conversation dies out and is replaced again with the audible breathing and gasps coming from Angela who’s focus returns to her ministrations, and suddenly she feels as if she’s intruding in some way. “I think... I’ll head back to my room now.”

Her hand was already on the door handle before she even finished speaking, but before she could push down on it Angela’s voice stopped her; breathy and with a hint of desperation.

“Wait.”

She’s laying on her side now, resting herself on her forearm as she beckons Fareeha over with the same two fingers that were busy just a moment ago, she notes.

One thing Fareeha came to realize when it came to Angela, was that she found it extremely hard to deny the woman anything. It was why she was here at this week long conference now, full of people she had just about nothing in common with. She’d give Angela the shirt off her back if she needed it, so it was no surprise when she found herself standing next to the bed engulfed in the aroma of Angela’s arousal. It must really be overwhelming for her, especially considering she hasn’t had a heat in so long, at least as far as Fareeha knew.

“If you really want to help, I do have… a favor to ask of you.”

“Angela…” Fareeha says in a warning tone. They had established earlier there was only one thing Fareeha could do for her. Something she isn’t quite willing to do, either. She knew it was in the back, if not front, of her mind by the way blue eyes stole a glance toward her groin, so close from where she stood next to the bed. She also knew if Angela truly asked it of her, she’d give it to her. Angela, who up until just a few moments ago she had believed to be an alpha like herself. Angela who she had been trying so hard to understand her feelings toward. Angela who was now laying in front of her bathed in need and want in the pool that was her heat. Everything was just happening too fast for her.

“No, it’s not that. I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

“I don’t think there’s much else I can really do then…”

“There is,” Angela reassures. She reaches out to take Fareeha’s hand in hers, thumb smoothing over the underside of her palm. Their eyes meet then, and the look in soft blue eyes were pleading as she spoke, “Please, touch me, Fareeha.”

She didn’t know what to say to that, but held their eye contact as she tried to weigh her options here. Angela reeled her hand in, guiding it to rest on her hip. The contact alone from the action was enough to cause some form of relief shown by a brief flash of something in her eyes, and Fareeha dared to trail her hand up her side, gliding atop the fabric of her cover up.

Fareeha didn’t even have to look too deep down to know how much she wanted to slip the cover up off entirely; how much she wanted to touch every inch of Angela’s skin. She wasn’t sure when she had kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed, knelt beside Angela’s laid out body. The cover up she wore was untied and fallen to the side revealing her light blue bra. Fareeha trailed a repetitive pattern around her midsection with her palm, fingers barely slipping under the waistband of matching blue panties. She had barely done anything but could still feel the small shudders that coursed through Angela’s body as she repeated her motions, soft and teasing.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest as her hand drifted lower to where she knew Angela wanted—no, needed to be touched. Still, she hesitated. As if it suddenly dawned on her that just a few minutes ago she was in her room worried, and now she was sitting besides Angela’s half naked body about to touch her in ways she had yet to dream of.

A hand sliding up her other arm drew her focus back; a reassuring gesture on Angela’s part, and just what Fareeha needed to finally take the plunge. Slipping under the barrier of her panties Fareeha slid a finger through her folds to her entrance before bringing it back up again, marveled with how completely soaked Angela was. Instinctively her lower body rose up to push further into Fareeha’s hand as a satisfied moan fell from between her lips.

She repeated the action, swirling circles around her clit upon every pass and taking great joy in the noises Angela made in response. Angela was easily brought over the edge for what Fareeha would assume would be the first of many times, and Fareeha didn’t let up, continuing to fondle Angela beneath her underwear. She was so wet that she could hear every motion her fingers made. The audible and physical stimuli enough to remind Fareeha of the painfully growing stiffness in her own pants.

“Please, more. Give me more, Fareeha,” Angela moans, voice spilling over with want.

Perhaps it was another implication of the step further Angela apparently wanted her to take, or perhaps she was just reading too deep into it. Either way, Fareeha shudders at the raw urgency in her tone. She obliges by easily sinking a finger inside of her, and Angela’s breath catches in her throat, lips parted in a silent approval. Fareeha’s own mouth opens in surprise of just how tight she is around her. She inserted a second one and easily falls into a slow rhythm, pumping in and out. Her idle hand, seeking something to do, began to roam the rest of Angela’s body, working up her midsection to caress her breasts over her bra.

Fareeha watched Angela’s blissful face all the while, taking note of what motions elicited which reactions. Watching how her eyes closed and her head tilted back in pleasure; how her fists balled into the sheets or locked into her hair. It was closely reminiscent to the other night in the car; she couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. She always thought Angela was beautiful but it hit her even harder now, watching her lay before her writhing in ecstasy.

God, how she wanted nothing more then to simply ravish her right then and there.

“How long… are you going to continue staring this time?”

Angela’s question was breathy and she paused briefly when Fareeha hit a particular spot, but it still held the same playful tone and the same playful smirk from the other night.

She was close. Fareeha could feel it in the way she throbbed around her fingers— in the way her breathing grew erratic. All it took was a curling of her fingers to send Angela over, hips lifting off the bed as she rode out her high. Fareeha watched over her all the while, the knitting of her eyebrows and and the way she bit down on her lower lip, and she knew her answer was simple.

I never stopped looking.

She gave Angela a few more gentle rubs before freeing her hand, wet and sticky as it was. She could’ve left it at that, as satisfied as Angela looked with her eyes closed and breathing heavy. Clearly she was content. Yet something in Fareeha urged her to go further.

Maybe it was her pride as an alpha. Maybe it was the sweet smell of Angela on her fingers tantalizing her. Whatever it was had Fareeha shifting down to hook the damped blue fabric around her fingers and slide it down Angela’s legs, tossing the garment somewhere to the floor. She had to reposition a little, scooting further down the bed and hooking a leg over her, until Fareeha found herself where she wanted to be, face to face with Angela’s glistening sex. The latter who was completely oblivious, still feeling the aftershocks of her prior ministrations.

Oh, was she in for a pleasant wake up call.

Fareeha took a few more seconds to admire her objective before diving in, experimenting with a slow passing of her tongue. The response was immediate; the way Angela’s hips bucked up, the surprised gasp and the whimper that followed it, and the hands on Fareeha’s head trying to push her away.

“Oh my god,” she cried, attempting to scoot up away from Fareeha’s mouth. “T-that’s not necessary.”

She was having none of that, however, easily pulling the blonde back into place with arms around her thighs and burying her face between them. Slender fingers found themselves tangled in dark locks and a whole new melody of moans filled the room as Fareeha worked.

Angela’s taste, her smell— they were intoxicating to Fareeha. She greedily lapped up everything Angela had to offer, tongue dipping into her entrance to leave nothing untouched.

Above her, Angela’s chants of ‘please’ and the grip on her head, that either pushed her away or pulled her in closer, only spurred her on more. She was eager to taste more of Angela’s sweetness, focusing all her attention on her most sensitive spot.

“Ah, Fareeha, slow down.”

Her plea fell on deaf ears, not that the alpha could have slowed her pace regardless. Not when she was so intent on her goal.

How powerful Fareeha felt with Angela at her mercy, knowing that the sounds she made and the pleasure she felt were because of her. That it was her touch that had the blonde’s hips rising, chest heaving, and hands clawing at her scalp. Dominance that arose, no doubt, from her nature as an alpha.

Even with her heat Fareeha could tell Angela was close to her limit. Her cries grew desperate and her body quivered beneath her. She didn’t even bother trying to form words anymore. Even with the extra stamina from her heat she was no doubt feeling overly sensitive. She no longer even bothered trying to hold the omega’s hips down, simply moving with her in whatever direction she trashed about desperate to keep the connection between her mouth and her core. When Fareeha could hear her breaths shallow, she hummed in approval as a way to communicate her own encouragement while also helping push the blonde over with the vibrations from her mouth.

A broken cry resounded through the room as she came, body jolting upright from the sheer force of her orgasm. Her core pulsating beneath Fareeha as she continued her assault despite Angela’s cries of protests, making sure to catch every last drop from her release, every last drop of her prize— and, even then, it wasn't enough. She wanted more; but she knew Angela was at her limit. What were once loud moans had fell into a low constant hum and the hands on her head grew slack, too weak to even bother fighting her anymore. Every few seconds her body would shudder briefly as the aftershocks hit her.

It was then Fareeha knew she was finished, stealing one more kiss before sitting back on her thighs. Her own chest was heaving as she caught her breath, and she wiped her face clean with the back of her hand. The throbbing in her pants became a lot more obvious now that she was no longer occupied but she ignored it, gazing down on Angela’s laid out body instead.

She looked completely spent. Certainly she’d be falling asleep any second, if she wasn’t already, which was good since her suppressants would probably have arrived by the time she wakes up. Somehow the knowledge of what just happened hit Fareeha like a brick; the fact that she, technically, had just skipped straight to second base with Angela Ziegler. She found herself quickly heating up with embarrassment and couldn’t be more thankful that Angela was too tired to be conscious.

As carefully as she could Fareeha slid off the bed and pulled the covers over the blonde’s body before heading to the door. She took one last look at the sleeping woman before slipping out and into her own room. 


	2. Conflicting Flavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all, thanks for the feedback on part one. Hopefully the rest of this fic will live up to the hype lol.

A shower. 

She needed to take a shower— cold preferably. Everything was still so fresh in Fareeha’s mind. She could still smell everything, feel everything,  _ taste  _ everything. It wasn’t as if a shower would wash away the scent of sex in her nose or the sweet, sweet taste of Angela from her mouth, at least not physically, but if anything, it should help with her problem downstairs. The amount of pressure that was relieved when she simply unbuttoned her pants had her gasping, and the zipper felt ten times as better. 

How easy it would be to take herself in her hand and alleviate her suffering, yet she restrained herself, certain this was a one time thing. It had been a very long while since she last touched herself, going back to her days in the military where it was generally frowned upon. 

If she’s gone this long without it she could certainly go for one more night. 

The shower took some time to work its magic, even as cold as the water was. She idly wondered whether an ice bath would have been more effective. Either way, it got the job done. Fareeha shivered as she stepped out of the cold shower, the cool air even colder against her skin. Before long, she changed into her sleepwear and tucked herself into bed. It was early but she forced her eyes shut regardless, willing herself to sleep. 

She ended up sleeping like a rock. 

It was a little after 10 AM when Fareeha began to wake, stretching her legs as she rolled onto her back. She may have slept without troubles, but she had one hell of a wet dream; a complete remastered version of her actions last night. It was still very much fresh in her mind, as if Fareeha had only left Angela’s room just a few minutes ago. It was one reason why she wasn’t surprised to see the tent pitched up between her legs. 

Fareeha groaned, pulling the covers off her body to look at the damage. It was as if her shower had done absolutely nothing. Though, Fareeha knew she was naive to think some cold water would really fix something like this. Not with the thoughts that were running through the back of her mind. 

The longer she lay there staring at it, the more she felt her resolve wavering, desperate for some kind of relief. Perhaps that was how Angela felt last night, when she borderline begged for Fareeha to touch her in that sultry voice of hers. Fareeha shuddered just thinking about it, replaying it once more in her mind. 

She  _ needed _ to let one out. 

_ Just this once _ , she told herself. 

Her hand moved to run her fingers along the underside of her cock over her pajama pants. It jerked underneath her touch, begging to be freed from its confinement, and Fareeha obliged as she lifted her hips up to slide her pants off. Already having slipped through the slit in her boxers, it sprang free, and a content sigh escaped from her. 

If she were to be humble, Fareeha liked to tell herself she was average size at best, but realistically, she knew how impressive she was both in terms of length and width. 

She started with slow strokes up to the very tip, coating her shaft with the clear fluid of her arousal in the process. A simple motion, but already Fareeha could feel the relief. She tossed her head back into the pillows, eyes closed and mouth open in silent appreciation. 

God, it felt so good. 

All these years of self sustained abstinence and even the lightest touches felt like everything. It was easy for her to work up a smooth rhythm, twisting her hand on the up strokes and running her thumb over the tip. She was quickly approaching the edge, speeding up her pace in an attempt to bring herself closer. Every other breath a small whine escaped her. Her hips moved to fall in rhythm with her hand, the tension building up inside of her.

Just a little bit more…

She was so close...

“Fareeha?”

Her name startled her. The alpha shot up from her position, all actions forgotten as she pulled the sheets over her lower half and rolled onto her side, afraid someone had walked in on her. 

Thankfully, the room was still empty.

_ Shit _ . Her heart was racing from the unexpected interruption. Three knocks on her door drew her attention. Momentarily she considered ignoring it and continuing. She was  _ so _ close to a release. All she really needed was just a few more—

“I know you’re not sleeping in there. Don’t make me get my key…”

It was Angela, she realized, and the doctor certainly wouldn’t hesitate barging into her room. Especially considering how she had invited herself into her room last night...

Fareeha groaned into her hands as she fell back into the pillows. “Give me a second,” she answered.

In an attempt to not look like a fool standing at the door, she tucked herself into the waistband of her boxers, and threw on a pair of pants. It would have worked flawlessly if not for how fitting her shirt was, which did little to nothing to help conceal the small bulge at her waistline. She couldn’t keep Angela waiting too long, though, and in the end grabbed one of her pillows to hold in front of her. It was obvious, but it would have to do.

When she got to the door she only opened it just wide enough for her head to fit through. Angela stood in the hall with her arms crossed and dressed in casual wear, staring down the hallway as she waited for Fareeha to come to the door. 

“Hey.”

Blue eyes gave her a quick up and down through the slit of the opened door, an eyebrow raised and eyes narrowed. Her gaze brought the heat to Fareeha’s face when it lingered a little longer on the pillow than anywhere else. 

“Am I interrupting something?”

With a well practiced, feigned innocence Fareeha shook her head. “No, what’s up?”

“I was hoping you’d still be up for getting breakfast with me.”

She mentally sighed in relief when Angela doesn’t press her further, and is beyond delighted that she remembered their breakfast plans, however… “Wait, did you ever get your…” Fareeha trailed off, unsure how to ask her question without bringing up last night. Thankfully Angela was quick to pick up on where she was going. 

“I did. My medication came in early this morning. That won’t be an issue for now.”

Fareeha nodded in understanding. She couldn’t smell the heavy scent of her heat like she had yesterday, so she must have taken something. Yet, Fareeha still felt like something was a little off... but whatever it was could wait until later. A grumbling in her stomach interrupted her thoughts and it’s then Fareeha recognized her own hunger. 

“Sure, I’ll go get ready.”

“Great. Meet me in the lobby in, say…. twenty minutes?” Her tone is playful again, a familiar tune to Fareeha. When those blue eyes glanced back down at the pillow in her hands, she knew some cheeky comment was on the horizon. “That should give you enough time to finish whatever it was you were doing in there,” Angela teases. 

Fareeha could feel her cheeks heat up and knew that despite her skin tone, Angela would be able to see her embarrassed blush. She subconsciously gripped the pillow harder. 

“I’m just teasing, Fareeha,” she laughed. “But, please do hurry. I haven’t had my coffee yet and I’m starving.”

Everyone knew how Angela could get when she didn’t have her coffee fix in the morning. In the end, Fareeha settled with hopping in for a quick shower (also cold) instead of listening to her inner urge to finish up her earlier task. She was dressed and ready in only half the time Angela had given her, an easy task when you had to do so much more with less time in the military. 

Within the hour, they had made it to the restaurant, a semi large establishment that was rather upscale. The server dressed in a blouse and vest combo lead them to their table, round and covered with a thick white tablecloth. It was far enough away from other patrons that they had some privacy to themselves while still not seeming ostracized from the other tables. 

They placed their meal orders and the server returned with their drinks, a glass of orange juice for Fareeha and a mug of coffee for Angela. After that, they sat in silence as Angela drank her coffee. 

“You’re oddly quiet today.”

Brown eyes looked up to find Angela’s gaze fixed on her from behind her mug. “Nothing to say,” Fareeha commented offhandedly, taking a sip from her juice. 

“Cat got your tongue?”

She almost choked on her drink. Thankfully, the server returned with their meals and the silence settled back in as they ate. 

Fareeha really didn’t have anything to say, though. She was simply waiting for the conversation she knew they were going to have, whether it happened in the restaurant or somewhere else. She was certain Angela brought her out there for the sole purpose of having such conversation. 

Her eyes glanced over to the plate across from hers. With each forkful of food, she watched as the fork pushed and moved around the contents of the plate before scooping up the next bite. Brown eyes followed the fork to Angela’s face as she took a bite before repeating the process. It was an interesting quirk. Fareeha couldn’t help but smile at it; at how cute it was because it was Angela who was doing it. 

The small things like that were what Fareeha loved the most. The things only she could see. The things everyone else would easily overlook. 

“You’re doing it again. The staring,” Angela clarified. “Don’t you ever get tired of my face?”

“Never.” An immediate response. 

Fareeha knew then that Angela would bring it up any moment now. She had finished her coffee and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she gazed at a fixed spot off to the side. She was thinking about how to best approach the subject, Fareeha was certain. She continued to work on her breakfast platter as she waited. 

“I want to apologize for last night. It was wrong of me to put you in a situation like that.”

It wasn’t the route Fareeha had expected— or really hoped, Angela would take on the matter. An apology; implying some sort of mistake was made.

“You’re forgetting I’m the one who walked into your room, Angela.”

“I know, but still I was the one who initiated it. You were leaving and I called you back.”

“And it was my decision to come back.”

“Fareeha,” Angela paused. “I’m not blind. There is no decision making when it involves me.”

Fareeha smirked from behind her glass of juice. “That’s an exaggeration,” she argued, but in reality she knew Angela was right. It was always ‘yes’ for her. She wouldn’t be here now if it wasn’t. 

“I’m being serious, Fareeha. I don’t want to ruin what we have now.”

_ What we have now.  _ There was definitely something that existed between them both. Fareeha knew it and she knew Angela knew, too. Between the playful joking to the straight up flirting they so casually took part in, they never bothered to put a label on that  _ something _ they shared, let alone take it a step further. All of which Fareeha was okay with— before she realized Angela wasn't an alpha, and before last night happened.

“And what is that? What  _ do _ we have, Angela?”

Just when Angela had opened her mouth to speak, the waiter came back to check in on them. He collected their finished dinners and placed the check on the table. Angela thanked him with a smile and Fareeha gave him a fake smile of her own. 

Angela was quick to distract herself with the check and Fareeha sent her a baby glare as she watched her look for her wallet in her purse. It was clear she wasn’t going to get that question answered, at least not today. Not because Angela was avoiding it, but because she just didn’t have an answer.

“I’m still on my heat, you know.” She says it suddenly with no context, eyes never leaving her hands as she fetched out her debit card. 

“I thought you said you got your suppressants?”

“I did. But it’s already started so they’re not as effective.”

Fareeha hummed in reply. So her heat wasn’t gone, but it was controlled enough that they were sitting in this restaurant without any looks from anyone. She remembered Angela’s statement from earlier—  _ That won’t be an issue for now.  _ Implying it will be an issue at a later date. “Why are you telling me this?”

The waiter came back then, taking their payment. 

“Well, look what happened because I didn’t tell you the first time. I don’t want a repeat of last night.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want us to get carried away, Fareeha.”

“I won’t get carried away,” she replied confidently. 

Angela scoffed. “Yesterday I asked you to tou—“ The waiter returned with the receipt and a pen for Angela’s signature. Fareeha felt his interruptions were too well planned and gave him a suspicious glare as he left. Angela sighed before continuing. “I asked you to  _ touch _ me, Fareeha,” she emphasizes in a low tone, unsure of any prying ears. 

“Yes, that’s what I did.” Her reply is nonchalant and casual as ever. 

“With your mouth?”

“It didn’t sound like you were complaining,” Fareeha teases, rousing a blush from her. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

“That’s not the point. You know what a strong heat does to an omega.” It was true; she did. Fareeha encountered many heats over the years. She had seen how they skew a person's thoughts and actions, compelling them to do whatever it took for a release. “It was a mistake for me to ask. But I am thankful that it was you who… relieved me. Who knows what I would’ve done or who I would’ve went to had you not shown up. At the very least I knew I could trust you, Fareeha. Perhaps that was what finally pushed me to ask such a favor of you. Either way, thank you. I owe you one.”

That had been a thought on Fareeha’s mind, as any other alpha in a situation like that would have certainly taken advantage and made a quick excuse to get their dick wet. Thank goodness Angela had decided to keep to herself in her room. Just the thought of her running into any of those thirsty alphas she saw at the conference was already making Fareeha’s blood boil so she quickly dismissed the thoughts. 

At the end of the day, that was exactly what happened last night. That wasn’t Angela calling her name while clawing at her scalp; it was her heat. She didn’t think anything more of it than that. It was the equivalent of putting a flame out with water. As much as a part of Fareeha wanted it to mean something more, to lead to something more, Angela made it clear she did not and that it wouldn't. She would simply have to leave it at that.

“You’re welcome, Angela.”

* * *

 On the way back to the hotel, they did a little sightseeing and window shopping, during which they spotted Satya amongst the crowd. She joined them on their leisured adventure as she was apparently staying in the same hotel. Her and Angela talked about Satya’s work in the field of hard light manipulation and how they could potentially collaborate to create medical technology. A lot of the medical bits went over her head, but Fareeha didn’t miss when Angela stated it could make a valid point in her presentation later that evening. A presentation Fareeha had no idea about.

Naturally, she became incredibly defensive when Satya invited Angela back to her hotel room to further discuss their theories and help the doctor go over her presentation for later. She didn’t say anything out loud because Angela is her own woman and she had no place to tell her what to do, but her body language spoke everything her mouth couldn’t, and Angela clearly picked up on it.

Her first gripe with it all was that Satya Vaswani was clearly alpha. While her alpha-radar may have been wrong about Angela, she was certain about Vaswani. With the knowledge, now, of Angela’s status, Fareeha somehow felt a lot more protective over the blonde than she’s ever been. Not to mention that apparently she was still in heat— gripe number two. While she doubted Ms. Vaswani was that type of person, and even though she knew Angela wouldn’t go if she knew it would be a problem, Fareeha still felt… uneasy about it. An odd, heavy feeling that sat the entirety of its weight right in the pit of her stomach.

Either way, Angela gladly took her up on her offer and agreed to meet with Satya in her room in a few minutes after running to get some things from her own room. It was during this time she pulled Fareeha to the side, arms folded and weight shifted to the side. The perfect position for a scolding.

“What’s wrong.”

It wasn’t even a question. More like a demand. “And before you say ‘nothing,’ I’ll have you know I could feel the irritation radiating off you like a furnace… I thought you and Satya got along well the other night?”

“We did…” It was a truth. She actually found Ms. Vaswani’s company to be rather enjoyable. Their discussion last night was lovely. The way the woman talked so proudly of her hard light engineering and the things that could be done with it was amazing to Fareeha. 

“Then what is the issue here?”

There was no point in beating around the bush. Might as well get straight to the point. “Are you sure it's okay for you to be alone with her? I thought you said you were still on your heat.”

The annoyance in Angela’s face, in her posture, and even her voice seemed to dissipate once Fareeha stated her concern, replaced instead with an appreciativeness as she sighed and gently shook her head. “You're as protective as ever, Fareeha,” she smiles. “But I assure you, it will be fine. I wouldn’t go if I had doubts. Satya, like yourself, is a rather  _ unconventional _ alpha. You have nothing to worry about.”

She was still wary, but Fareeha relented anyway. If Angela was certain she would just have to trust that Satya truly was as  _ unconventional  _ as herse– wait a minute… 

“Did you just call me unconventional?”

“Is there another word you’d like to use to describe your averse attitude towards the common behavioristic patterns shown to be present in most alphas?”

_ Wha- _

“I didn’t think so. But that’s a conversation for another day. I’ll see you a little later, okay? Try not to miss me too much.”

A tease, a friendly rub of her shoulder, and a smile was all Fareeha received from the doctor before she ran off to catch the next elevator upstairs, leaving her standing in the middle of the hotel lobby looking lost and confused. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head, an amused grin working its way onto her face. 

Angela Ziegler was, truly, a masterpiece. 

‘See you later’ came around a lot quicker than Fareeha had expected. Though, in her defense she found a way to distract herself with a visit to the hotel’s fitness center. It was nothing like their gym back at base, but it got the job done. A small selection of weights, a couple of treadmills, and some exercise balls. There was also a pool and a sauna, both of which she reminded herself to tell Angela about. 

Fareeha was quick to take to the treadmill for an hour long run which served its purpose beautifully in keeping her mind free of any intrusive thoughts. She had identified that feeling in her stomach as jealousy once the same feeling returned upon thoughts of Angela and Satya sitting close together as they talked about their tech. Thoughts of them laughing together, perhaps an innocent brush of a hand against thighs. 

It was silly, yes, especially after the talk they had earlier, but Fareeha couldn’t help it. 

The gym had become her savior. After a good run, some squats, and a good arm workout, she felt better than ever and her mind was as clear as the sky on a sunny day. It was just about time for her to get back to her room to shower and get changed for tonight’s festivities. 

* * *

 

A knock on her door had her look away briefly from the mirror where she was working on tying her bowtie, the final addition to her black button up and pants. She knew it was Angela, not that it could have been anyone else, and called for her to come in. 

“Hey, just checking to see if you’re ready to go,” she greets, slipping in through the door just as Fareeha finished the knot on her bowtie. 

“Yeah, I was just tying my…” Her voice trailed off when she caught sight of the doctor, dressed in a professional skirt and blazer, dark gray in color, and average sized heels. It didn’t hold a flame to the spectacular dress she wore her first night, yet somehow she looked equally as stunning. 

It never failed to amaze her. 

“Fareeha,” Angela’s voice brought her from her daze. “At least wait until we get into the car before you zone off on me.”

A laugh, as she rubbed at the back of neck, caught in the act once again. Of course, she was glad nothing of last night or their conversation earlier seemed to make anything awkward between them both. “Sorry, I’m still trying to understand the logic behind your beauty.”

And there went that smirk, the one Fareeha looked forward to most when they play their game. “Hmm, I could say the same for you,” Angela replies, closing the distance between them to fuss with the collar of her shirt. “Did you do something different? You seem a lot more… vibrant than earlier.”

“I had myself a wonderful workout in the fitness center while you were gone.”

“Ah, that explains it,” she says, hands trailing down to rest on her biceps momentarily as she quickly looked over Fareehas appearance. 

Up so close, Fareeha took in the scent of her perfume, something flowery, and a small hint of  _ something  _ else. Her eyes narrowed at the familiar, unplaceable scent. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone as Angela turned on her heels to the door. “If you’re ready, then shall we?”

The scent stayed with Fareeha all the way into the car.

Halfway to the convention site and they ran into heavy traffic. A minor miscalculation when they decided to leave during rush hour. What should have been an easy thirty minute drive was going to quickly turn into an hour. Angela was clearly displeased with the sudden turn of events as evident in the way her leg bounced up and down and her fingers drummed silently against her thigh. 

Any other time Fareeha would have relished the sight. A peeved Angela was one of her favorite Angelas. She was a complete sucker to how cute the blonde looked when she was bothered, much to Angela’s dismay. Right now, however, her mind was occupied with something else. 

There was something off about it, the scent. Like she knew what it was but didn’t recognize it. It was bothering her. 

“Don’t think too hard about it, Fareeha. I don’t want you to start up a headache.”

“Hmm?”

“My unexplainable beauty,” she clarifies. 

It was asking for something witty in return, an open invitation for their usual playful banter. Fareeha wasn’t really up to it, though. There was something so familiar about this feeling, about the odorless smell in her nose. “I hate to disappoint you, but that’s not what I’m thinking about right now.”

If only Angela’s perfume wasn’t so distinct, it would probably be a lot more clear. Actually, when she thought about it, this wasn’t a perfume she recognized.

“Are you feeling okay? You’ve been a little off ever since we left,” came Angela’s worried voice as she scooted closer to Fareeha, touching the back of her hand to her forehead. “I hope you didn’t overwork yourself at the gym.”

The touch sent a shiver down Fareeha’s spine that settled in her groin. A single twitch from the confines of her pants had her shifting in her seat and urging Angela away from her. She could feel a strain in her pants and discreetly made attempts to adjust herself. “I’m fine, Angela. There’s just…”

“Does something smell off to you?” Angela asks suddenly. 

“Yes!” She exclaims with a lot more enthusiasm than she meant to, but it was just really bugging her. Like a small nagging feeling in the back of her mind. “Do you smell it, too?”

“No… it’s just you, I’m afraid. But I have a good idea what it is…” 

Her voice trails and Fareeha follows her gaze to her crotch and the obviously bulging imprint on her thigh.  _ Shit.  _ Her cheeks heat up with embarrassment at such a predicament and she tries to shift her legs to hide her growing erection. She couldn’t have been more thankful that their car provided a privacy barrier between them and the driver. 

Why now? Her thoughts were nowhere even close to the gutter. 

“It’s my heat. You probably can smell it somehow,” Angela explains, as if reading her thoughts perfectly. “It shouldn’t be traceable, but you can probably still smell it because of last night. God, I’m so sorry, Fareeha, I should’ve thought of this. Being in this car probably doesn’t help either.”

Suddenly it all made sense, the smell and why it seemed familiar yet she couldn’t place it. But she couldn’t let Angela blame everything on herself. This was her fault as well for leaving the job unfinished this morning. She had her own pent up frustration that she knew she needed to take care of, and she should have relieved herself earlier. “It’s not your fault, don’t worry. It’ll go away eventually.”

Angela didn’t seem too convinced. 

To be honest, Fareeha didn’t really convince her own self. They went a short moment where Angela pondered to herself silently, face deep in thought as she looked down at her hands in her lap. She thought it was her fault, Fareeha knew, so she also knew she was trying to come up with a solution. 

“Let me help.”

“No.”

Her answer was immediate, stern, and probably held just a trace of that natural alpha assertiveness. Even she noticed the shiver it sent through the woman beside her. She understood why Angela would make such an offer, all things considered, but after their talk this morning she didn’t think it would be the most wide of ideas. 

“Fareeha…”

“No,” she objects, set on her decision. But Angela is just as stubborn as she is. 

“You’re not getting out of this car like that.”

“Then I won’t get out the car.”

“And leave me in a sea of alphas when you could just barely bare to leave me with one? You’re gonna have to do better than that, Fareeha.”

_ Touché.  _

She did make a valid point, but that didn’t mean she should allow it. There were only two reasons why Angela would make such an offer: because she felt like this was her fault and because she felt like she owed Fareeha for last night, and both were unacceptable to Fareeha. She didn’t want Angela to feel like she  _ had  _ to do something. 

She wasn’t sure how long she was thinking about this sudden turn of events, but she was brought back to the present by a hand on her face, directing her gaze into deep blues. When had they gotten so close? The look in Angela’s eyes was just as assertive as her tone just a moment ago, a shimmer of pure dominance in their depths. It was a reminder of why Fareeha had ever assumed Angela to be an alpha in the first place. 

With just a look she had her pinned in place. There was a hand on her thigh, unmoving. It drew Fareeha’s gaze downward; a mistake. 

“Look at me.” And she did. She wouldn’t dare not to. “You would do the same for me, right? You already did, didn’t you?” A nod in response, because Fareeha knew she wanted an answer, if not commanded for one. “Then let me do this.”

The hand on her thigh shifted ever so slightly forward, and Fareeha was quick to stop it with her own hand. She still stood by her answer. “Angela…” she warns. Her voice barely above a hushed whisper, weak, and certainly not as authoritative as she has wanted it.

The twitching in her pants was a sign that her body had already betrayed her mind, that which was just as fragile. Thoughts of Angela’s soft hands on her most sensitive organ already flashing through her mind. She didn’t know who she was trying to fool when she, herself, knew she wanted nothing more than for Angela to touch her just like she had done for her. And it was Angela’s next few words that would finally break the last of her resistance, spoken with such a clear, true honesty that she couldn’t deny her. 

“I want to, Fareeha. I  _ want _ to touch you,” she says, like she knows that the only thing holding her back was the thought that it was required of her. And Fareeha knew that her words, no matter how honest, were still a ploy to break the last of her defenses, but she fell for them anyway. Not just because she couldn’t deny Angela, but because of the sliver of hope presented in a statement that contradicted everything Angela told her this morning. 

So when the hand under hers made moves up her thigh, Fareeha did little to stop it. Guiding it, even, towards its destination, eyes locked with Angela the whole time until her fingers ran along her entire length over her pants. Her eyes drifted closed and she took a deep inhale. God, how she needed this. 

She shifted in her seat, shifting her pelvis forward and spreading her legs further as Angela worked to free her from her constraints, unfastening her belt, her pants button, and slowly pulling the zipper down. As her hand snaked into her pants to do just that, she never took her eyes off Fareeha’s face, a smirk ever present on her own. 

Angela’s touch felt like she was being touched by an angel; ungodly, heavenly. The way she held her with a grip so light but just tight enough when she hadn’t even done nothing more than simply pull her length free. Her heart was racing with anticipation for the second when she would actually  _ touch _ her.

Her touches were so slow and calculated as she tested the waters; dragging her palm across her tip and switching between feather light touches or half strokes up and down her length. Fareeha was already beginning to squirm in her seat, and watching as her fingers moved against her only made it so much better. 

When the blonde finally wrapped her fingers around her shaft and gave it a slow teasing tug, Fareeha nearly lost it. Angela’s touch was nothing new after all the times she had patched her up over the years. Her hands were steady and precise yet soft and caring, and it showed in the way her fist worked up and down her length so slowly. Not a single movement was wasted. 

Fareeha could barely keep her eyes open, head tilted back against the headrest as silent moans escaped her. Everything from the way Angela brought her thumb across her tip on every stroke to the way she squeezed her with just the right amount of pressure left Fareeha squirming in her seat. Her hips instinctively began a shallow thrusting into her hand. 

“Has anyone ever touched you like this, Fareeha?” Angela asks in a low, sensual tone, prompting Fareeha to meet her gaze once more. This time she found it so much harder to stay focused when her hand was working wonders on her cock and she could see every movement of it in her field of vision. 

“N-no,” the alpha manages to breathe out. Of the small handful of people she’s taken to bed, there was never any foreplay. It was always quick and straight to the point. 

Her answer was a surprise to Angela if the way her motions faltered for a fraction of a second was enough to go by. “So I’m your first then?” she smiles, a devilish smile that Fareeha knew well enough. “I wonder then,” Angela starts, shifting herself to lean closer into the alpha's cock, face just inches away. Fareeha’s eyes widened a fraction at the implication of what she planned to do. 

She could feel the breath of her next words against her shaft when she spoke, “Does it mean I’d be the first to do this?”

Before she could think of questioning her, Angela’s tongue was on her, trailing halfway up her length. A tease, not that she’d expect anything less from her. Regardless she forced her eyes to stay open and watch as Angela’s tongue explored every inch of her, waiting for her to go just one step further. 

A loud groan escaped her in response to the feeling of warmth surrounding her as Angela finally took her into her mouth, slowly taking her in a little by little. Suddenly her hands needed something to do, and she settled for running them through her own hair as she reveled in the feeling. Her cock sprung from Angela’s mouth when she came up, and Fareeha could feel the cool air against her briefly before Angela devoured her once more, tongue swirling around her. 

“God, Angela…” Fareeha gasps, looking down to watch her head bob up and down against her. “that feels amazing.”

Fareeha could feel the blonde’s smile against her. She fell into an easy pace, taking in more of her on each descent, intent to take on her entire length. Fareeha encouraged her with each gasp of breath and each purr in her throat. As big as she was, Fareeha had doubts; until she felt Angela’s lips meet with the base of her cock. She could do nothing about the moan that escaped her as Angela held herself there.

When she thought it couldn’t feel any better, Angela moaned around her, throat constricting as she attempted to swallow. Without even thinking about it her hands were tangled in blonde tresses, head tossed back, eyes closed, and mouth agape in silent pleasure. Angela’s throat wrapped around every inch of her, engulfing her in the haven of her mouth. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had made her feel  _ this  _ good. Everything about Angela’s mouth was just as precise as her hands, leaving her powerless under her mercy. 

It wasn’t long before Fareeha could feel herself slowly building up to a release. Her fingers combed softly through Angela’s hair as she slowly brought her closer and closer. She could just make out the venue in the far distance through the car windows. They were almost there— and, so was she. 

“Don’t restrain yourself, Fareeha,” Angela purrs in between kisses up her length. “Just let go.”

She didn’t have time to respond, not that she could have formed the words anyway. Angela was back to work, maneuvering in ways Fareeha still couldn't wrap her head around. When she felt her tip in the back of Angela’s throat once more, Fareeha could barely control the sounds from her lips. 

“Right there,” she groans. “That’s the spot.” Her hands held Angela’s head in place. Angela hummed in confirmation, understanding that was right where Fareeha needed her. 

Being so near to the edge, Fareeha couldn’t control herself as her hips began moving, thrusting even further into Angela’s mouth. The sounds her cock made as she fucked her mouth and the vibrations from Angela’s own moans and whimpers finally got the best of Fareeha. She could feel the upstart to her release course through her.  

“Fuck, Ange I’m gonna—“

Her voice was cut off into a cry, Angela’s hum of approval the icing on the cake to finally send her over. She pushed into Angela’s mouth with one last thrust as she came, chain of satisfied moans escaping her as she  _ finally _ got the release she needed. Her cock twitched and spasmed as she shot her load into the Angela’s throat. 

One of her worries had been  _ where _ exactly she was going to let loose, but Angela took it like a champ, leaving not a drop wasted. Even after she was empty, Angela continued to suck her dry, causing Fareeha’s breaths to grow ragged as she became overly sensitive. 

With one more slow drag of her tongue, Angela considered the job finished, licking her lips and sitting up with a smile. And while Fareeha knew Angela was always beautiful to her, somehow in that moment she seemed even more so, just seconds after giving her the best blowjob of her live. She wanted nothing more than to pull her close and take her lips in between hers, to work her way down her body and repay the favor, to devour every inch of Angela like she had just done to her cock. 

“Now we’re even,” Angela’s voice disrupts her thoughts. 

Fareeha looked over to find her redoing the ponytail her hair was in, hair tie in her mouth as she gathered the loose strands in her hands. She was looking out the window all the while. Following her gaze, Fareeha could see they were basically there, but the view in front of her was so much more appealing.

Realizing her dick was still out, she hastily put herself back together, unsure of what to say to Angela; if she should even say anything at all. When they pulled up to the main entrance they both got out the car without a word. Fareeha couldn’t even be annoyed at the driver for opening Angela’s door for her. When they got inside, Angela grabbed herself a glass of wine from one of the passing waitstaff and dismissed herself to prep for her presentation later. 

Just like that she was gone, leaving Fareeha once again standing alone and looking a little out of place as she tried to process everything. Not just what just happened not too long ago, but  _ everything.  _ From last night to the morning, and everything in between. 

As confusing as the recent train of events had been, there was one thing on her mind she was certain of; and that was how much she loved Angela Ziegler. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promotion  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/genuineTyger)  
> [Tumblr](https://tygerrtygerr.tumblr.com)


	3. Meat & Potatoes

A feeling of deja vu washed over Fareeha as she stood hunched over the bathroom sink, water dripping off her face.

It felt like it was only yesterday she was last in this same scenario, cold water splashing against her skin in an effort to calm herself; to cool off. She laughed quietly to herself because it actually _was_ just yesterday that she found herself doing the same. It wasn’t as serious this time, though. Mostly, because the roles had been reversed, with herself being on the receiving end this time around. She had to try her hardest not to think too deeply about it; about what Angela had done to her— _for_ her— that no one else had ever done before. About how Angela’s hands had felt on her. About how Angela’s mouth felt around her. About the fact that the woman she admired most was the first person to _ever_ touch her like that.

It heated her up just replaying the memory in her mind, and the last thing she needed was to get all riled up again after Angela had done the favor of fixing what would have been a problem. Yet, despite her best efforts, her brain constantly replayed those words back over. _“I want to touch you.”_ Five simple words, yet, everything about them was anything but. They expressed something deeper than what they meant at face value; something Fareeha had been hoping to find when they had spoken over breakfast. That despite Angela’s supposed detachment from what happened, it affected her more than she was letting on. It also meant, that perhaps both herself and Angela had very broad interpretations of what it meant to ‘touch’...

Fareeha shut off the faucet and grabbed a couple of paper hand towels to dry her face with. She looked in the mirror when she was finished, content to make sure she looked presentable before heading out. She wasn’t too sure just what exactly she would do until she found Angela again. It wasn’t as if she knew the people here. She wished Angela wouldn’t have been so quick to run off without her. Not only was she now left alone in a place where she knew no one, but Angela was also left alone, and Fareeha didn’t like the idea of her wandering a place like this by herself in her heat.

She knew Angela left with reason. If Angela was feeling anything like the way she had felt the other night, then Fareeha knew she needed a moment to herself. Images of a flushed Angela laid out and seeking relief against her hand flashed through Fareeha’s mind, and she quickly dispelled such thoughts with a shake of her head and a deep breath.

When Fareeha finally stepped out the restroom, she surveyed the main hall for anything or anyone to keep her occupied. The room was air conditioned, but she still felt hot. One of the servers walked by with more glasses of wine. She wasn’t too fond of it, but this time, Fareeha took a glass, downing it all in one go in hopes it would do something to keep her straying thoughts down to a minimum.

“I know Dr. Ziegler wouldn’t appreciate you chugging wine like it’s some cheap bar alcohol,” a voice came from behind her, startling her. Fareeha turned to find Satya standing behind her, nursing her own glass of wine. “Fareeha Amari,” she greeted her. A relief washed over her at the sound of a familiar voice. Now, at least, she wouldn’t be wandering around aimlessly.

Fareeha knew Satya’s words were true. Angela probably would have slapped her upside the head (or maybe just flicked her on the forehead) for being so crass, especially at an event such as this. She mentally berated herself for being so careless.

“Ms. Vaswani,” Fareeha greeted her with a courteous nod, and an embarrassed smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She followed the woman’s gaze as she turned back to the groups of cameramen and journalists looking for their next victim. “I was trying to avoid them,” she says, gesturing towards the group before turning back to Fareeha. “...when I saw a familiar face amongst the crowd. Care to walk with me?”

Fareeha eyed the journalists in their approach to where they were, eyes lighting up at the familiar face of the well known Satya Vaswani. “Of course,” she replied, offering her arm in a similar fashion to how she did for Angela the night prior. They walked through the crowd and across the length of the room until they reached the door leading to the courtyard. It was much more quiet outside than in, and the scenery of the garden was a sight to behold. The night sky illuminated the landscape beautifully. It was the perfect place for a more calm ambience and to lay low until the ‘paparazzi’ dispersed. They came to a halt right before a large stone fountain that overlooked the vast garden.

“Thank you,” Satya said as she broke their light hold. “I’m surprised your arm isn’t reserved for the doctor tonight.”

Fareeha chuckled at that one, standing by idly as Satya sat one leg crossed over the other on the fountains edge. She took a seat as well, her gaze falling to the expanse of the garden and how perfectly the moon was framed in the center of it all. It was breathtaking, really. Fareeha couldn’t help but wish she was taking in such a view with Angela by her side. Perhaps the desire for such showed on her face, given away by the slanted upturn of her mouth and unguarded look in her eyes. Whatever it was, it was enough for Satya to make a comment.

“You seem to be in a much better mood than when I saw you earlier.”

Fareeha spared her a glance, only to find her attention focused on the view before them. She then recalled her minor internal temper tantrum from earlier; her blindly misguided jealousy that was completely rude and uncalled for. Looking back on it, she felt bad just thinking about it. “I’m sorry about that. I was out of line and shouldn't have acted that way.”

Satya merely waved her off with a flick of her hand and a shake of her head. “Don’t worry about it. It was a natural reaction to my intrusion upon your private time with Dr. Ziegler.”

Her tone was suggestive at something. It hit Fareeha quickly that Satya probably had the wrong idea about what she ‘interrupted’ earlier. She felt herself heating up at the indirect implication that they had been on a date. “I think you’re mistaken. Angela and I weren’t… we aren’t...” she trailed off, reaching up to rub the back of her neck nervously. She was unsure what to deny and what not to deny.

“I’m not blind to the rather... territorial demeanor you have towards the doctor, Ms. Amari.”

Fareeha blushed. Once again she was getting called out on her behavior. Was she really so painfully obvious? So much that even Satya who she had known for an approximate day, had figured her out. “Territorial is quite a strong word, don’t you think?” she asked, lips upturned in a friendly smile.

“Perhaps it is,” Satya pondered, a hand on her chin. “Possessive, then?” she suggested with a smirk.

Now Fareeha had a smirk of her own, catching the faint hints of playfulness in her tone. “Not quite what I would go for, either.”

“Covetous?”

“Now you’re just messing with me.” The subtle laugh she gave only confirmed it. After all the playful teasing she had to put up with from Angela, she was surprised she hadn’t realized it sooner. “Did Angela put you up to this?”

“To the teasing, no. But it wasn’t entirely a coincidence I ran into you tonight,” she admitted.

“So, she sent you to babysit me.”

“If that’s what you consider this, then yes.” A pause. “If my company is no longer wanted, I could leave.”

Fareeha immediately put her hands up in defense. “No, no you’re fine. I’m actually very glad you’re here. I don’t really know anyone else.”

“And I was glad to find you as well. Your presence is remarkably pleasant compared to other alphas. You don’t impose yourself on others and you listen well, so it’s easy to talk with you.” Fareeha felt her pride double in size with all of the praise. “ I can see why Angela likes you so much.”

Had she heard that correctly?

Of course she had. Just the three words, alone, had her pulse racing. It further proved just how much she wanted it. How much she wanted there to be a ‘them’.

“Did she say that? Angela? That she likes me?” Fareeha found herself asking. Though she knew it might have come of as a little too eager, she wanted any confirmation of feelings she could get.

“She didn’t.” Fareeha internally deflated at her words. “At least, not directly. She talked about you often, small mentions here and there. You were most definitely on her thoughts earlier,” Satya informed her.

“Did she?” Fareeha felt a pang of excitement at her words. To think that, at least, most of the time Angela was away, she had been on her mind. It made Fareeha swell with a sense of… something. She wanted to know more, and without really thinking about it, she asked, “What did she say about me?” And while she expected Satya wouldn’t actually go that far into detail, she hadn’t really expected the reply she got, either.

  
“What does it matter what she said to me about you if you don’t ever hear the words from her yourself?”

They were painfully blunt and honest, but they, certainly did strike something within Fareeha. All of a sudden she felt a lot more confident of the idea of talking to Angela about her feelings.

* * *

Fareeha could listen to Angela speak forever.

From her seat in the far back of the room she had the perfect view of Angela on stage. Her voice carried throughout the room with poise and strength. Even now, Fareeha still saw many of the alpha qualities in Angela that lead her to believe she was such in the first place. They were much more apparent when she was up on stage; from the way she stood to the way she spoke. Her presence captured the attention of everyone in the room. All eyes were on her. Much to Fareeha’s dismay...

She couldn’t help but worry about the fact that Angela was still in heat and was standing before one of the largest crowds of the night. Satya’s observations were spot on in that she was a tad protective over her, and now she only felt the urge to become even more overbearing after realizing her omega status. While she knew Angela could hold her own and take care of herself, her concern was still present in the subtle way her leg bounced up and down in her seat. At least, she thought it was subtle until a hand came to rest just above her knee.

Fareeha’s eyes left the stage, moving from the new weight on her leg to the person it belonged to. While Satya’s gaze never turned from the stage, Fareeha took it as enough of a sign to calm her nerves. It was almost too easy to become so lost in her thoughts. There were simply too many things to keep her mind occupied with as of late, and amongst it all, she was missing out on a prime opportunity to do one of her most favorite things: look at Angela. To breathe in everything about her in that moment as if her life depended on it. From the way she was constantly tucking a particular strand of stray hair behind her ear to the subtle changes in her expression when her own words struck home. Every observation only seemed to further enhance the feelings in her chest. It only seemed to strengthen her desire to be able to have Angela all to herself. To be able to say that she was hers and vice versa.

The sound of applause as it filled the room made Fareeha realize it was over. She, too, joined in on the reception, hands coming together in a clap that was a few paces slower than those around her. Her eyes never left Angela’s face or the radiant smile she had, full to the brim with pride and accomplishment. It was a contagious gesture, as she felt the strong tugging of her own lips upward. She was equally as proud of her.

It was by chance that their eyes met as Angela was returning upright from her appreciative bow, cheeks painted red. Well, Fareeha wanted to tell herself it was by chance, and not that Angela had been specifically searching through the audience for her. Definitely not that her victorious smile was just as much meant for her as it was for Angela, herself.

As she walked across the stage with one final wave to the crowd, Fareeha’s gaze trailed after her the entire time until she disappeared behind the heavy curtains and the next attendee was set to appear on stage.

They hadn’t said anything to each other after the car ride here. This time, they didn’t have a nights worth of sleep to help them digest what had happened between them— what _was_ happening between them. She knew if she was going to speak with Angela about this, it would have to be now rather than later. She excused herself to Satya with the promise that she might return. It was clear the other woman didn’t believe she would, and realistically Fareeha knew she probably wouldn’t, but it was all in good manners. Besides, she didn’t doubt for a second that Satya knew exactly where she was going. She was clearly observant enough to know more than she made it seem.

It didn’t take much exploring to find the door labeled “Dr. Angela Ziegler” on it. Once she did, Fareeha found she was frozen with nervousness, fist hovering poised to knock inches from the door. With a steeled breath she carried out the action, knuckles hitting against wood. Angela’s voice called for her to enter. The room was lavishly decorated, not that she should have expected any less considering their venue. It was decently sized with two sofas placed in an L shape and a glass coffee table between them. A table nearby was full of fruits and pastries, a coffee maker, and a few bottles of wine. She wasn’t surprised to find Angela pouring herself a steaming cup of fresh brew when she entered. If anything, it answered the age old question of whether she would choose coffee over wine if presented with them both. Fareeha knew them to be two of Angela’s most consumed liquids.

Angela turned to face her, steaming cup in hand as she leaned back against the table. “Hey,” she greeted. It was a hair quieter than her normal tone.

“Hey.”

Fareeha stood in her place near the door, unsure where to go; what to do; what to say. Closing the door behind her, she decided to make a smart quip about Angela’s drink selection. “I see coffee won out over a glass of wine, hm?” It was an attempt to lighten the suffocating atmosphere that was hovering over them.

“Actually,” Angela began. “I had wanted some wine, but I thought the warmth of the coffee would be better for soothing the soreness of my throat.”

Just like that Fareeha regretted ever saying anything, suddenly feeling a lot warmer than usual. Because, even though Angela just finished quite a lengthy speech, her mind wouldn’t let her believe that was the cause of the soreness she spoke of. Her mind began to drift back to the car, Angela’s hair in her hands.

“Anyway, what did you think?” Angela asked her, bringing Fareeha back from wandering thoughts as she made her way to the sofa. “How was I out there?”

Fareeha could tell how important it was for her to know what she thought of it. Her feet took her closer to the sofa, finally leaving her post by the door. She didn’t sit, though, choosing instead to stand a little ways in front of Angela, hands gravitating into her pockets. It drew Angela’s attention up to her face, as she patiently awaited an answer.

“You were amazing.”

Three words, yet the grin they brought forth had Fareeha’s heart doing backflips.

“Are you just saying that because it’s me or because it really was that good?”

“And if it was both?”

“Is it?”

They were both grinning; wide, cheeky grins. It hadn’t been too long since their last back-and-forth but it was long enough for them to miss the playfulness behind it. It was a refreshing change of pace, especially since this strange tension seemed to loom over them as of recent. Perhaps, it was such tension that had Fareeha’s sense of playfulness slip away, replaced by a seriousness instead as she spoke. “It was good _because_ it’s you, Angela.”

It wasn’t like Fareeha never showered Angela with complement after compliment, praise on top of praise. Certainly, by now they were both used to it; most of the time it just flowed out naturally, neither really thinking that much of it. Yet, this time was different, and they both felt it. In the way the beating in Fareeha’s chest tripled in speed and in the the way Angela could no longer look her way, clearly flustered as she stared down her cup. Now it was Fareeha’s turn to anticipate a response, foot tapping silently against the floor. If all those signs weren’t enough to prove Angela felt different about this—about them, then the fact that it was taking her so long to say anything was plenty. She was always quick with the return whether it be something clever and witty or something teasing. This was the first time across many, many, flirtatious comments had Fareeha seen Angela get flustered over her words.

But, even a blow that strong wasn’t enough to take her out of the game as she soon recovered and spoke, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to lure me with that alpha charm of yours.”

It was an attempt to pick up where they left off. To continue their game as if she hadn’t just taken such a fatal hit. Fareeha admired that she would still take it further, but she knew it was an uphill battle. For once she had Angela on the ropes, and she wasn’t going to let her go so easily.

“Did it work?”

Again she was flustered. After a long pause, during which Angela’s expression was set somewhere between deep thought and a light scowl, she spoke. “...I’m afraid not.”

Her response was questionable, but Fareeha didn’t press it any further. It was a subtle push, anyway; testing the waters.

An awkward silence fell over them. Suddenly the refreshments table was calling Fareeha over. It was only with the selection of fruits and pastries in front of her did she realize how hungry she was. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and could certainly go for a bite or two. One of the cream filled pastries had caught her eye.

She was a mouthful into her second pastry when the silence was starting to get to her. She spared Angela a glance, catching her staring off to the side, seemingly at nothing but thinking, no doubt.

Fareeha told herself she wouldn't stare. She had done at least an hour of that watching Angela on stage just a few moments ago. It was foolish of her to think otherwise, though. She never grew tired of it. She couldn’t help it, and she couldn’t help smiling at the fact. How had she been so oblivious to her feelings about this woman?

“Fareeha.”

She already knew. Caught staring again, thoughts having wandered off elsewhere. The amused smile she expected to see, though, was replaced with a pout as Angela stared her way. It was a calling enough to leave her spot from the refreshments table and join Angela on the sofa. “What are you thinking about?”

It looked as if she wouldn’t answer, but eventually, Angela spoke, “How selfish I’m being.”

There was clearly a deeper meaning to it, no doubt the result of Angela overthinking one thing or another.

“Hmm,” Fareeha half pondered. She wanted to try and lighten the mood up a bit. “If anyone’s being selfish, it’s me, eating all of your pastries without sharing.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Me too. Here,” she gestured, taking the last of her half and holding it up towards Angela’s mouth. “Say ‘ah’.”

Despite the incredulous look she received and the growing blush on her face, Angela did end up taking a bite. It must have been good, or she must have been hungry as she finished at all, much to Fareeha’s pleasure. If she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, she was certain Angela probably hadn’t eaten anything either. It was all too easy for her to forget sometimes.

Her offer to fetch Angela another one was politely declined. Despite her attempt to lighten the mood, Fareeha knew Angela had to say what was on her mind, and waited patiently for her to start.

“I don’t know how much of my actions lately are me or my heat, and that frustrates me. Earlier in the car I had wanted to do something for you, in return for what you did for me. I wanted to return the favor. But even then I feel like I lost myself to my own desires.” The blonde sighed, running a hand through the hair that framed her face. “I shouldn’t have went that far, but I couldn’t help myself… I wanted more.”

Her words sounded familiar; felt familiar, even. It was the same thing Fareeha experienced that night when Angela had beckoned her over. What had started as a simple favor had evolved into the urge to quench her own desires for more. She knew exactly what and how Angela must have felt. That combined with the feelings she held from earlier was enough for Fareeha to jump at the opportunity. She barely even thought about it before the words came out her mouth.

“I want more, too. I want us to be more.”

There was no going back once she said it. Not even with the surprised look Angela gave her; the mix of various emotions in her eyes. It was sudden, yes, but so was her realization of her feelings and the unexpected turn their relationship had taken. What better time was there than now? Though, Fareeha knew Angela, and she knew Angela enough to know that her thought process wouldn’t quite be the same.

“Fareeha, I— We…” she paused, gathering her thoughts. “We shouldn’t. Not now. Not with all that’s happened.”

But somehow, Fareeha found herself pressing the matter further.

“If not now, then when? This is the perfect time _because_ of all that’s happened,” she challenged, but Angela still wasn’t convinced. She wasn’t sure what was causing her doubt, but she wanted nothing more than prove it wrong. Perhaps with enough convincing she could have, but several knocks on the door drew both of their attention. The voice of a young man sounded a few seconds after to inform Angela they would be starting shortly.

Fareeha’s brows knit in frustration as she glared at the closed door. They had barely even gotten anywhere, and she knew Angela would gladly use this moment to escape. She couldn’t even be upset at the interruption, either. This was the whole reason they were even here to begin with.

Angela was already standing to leave, face sympathetic as she spoke, “I’m sorry, Fareeha. We can talk later? I promise.” She took Fareeha’s hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze, a reassurance of her promise. “I wasn’t here yesterday so I have a lot to catch up on. You’re free to head back without me if it gets too late.”

Fareeha returned the gesture as their hands slipped apart. “I’ll wait for you,” she told her, watching as Angela made her way to the door. Her hands froze on the knob briefly before opening the door. She turned around one last time, flashing Fareeha a knowing smile as she walked out the door.

The night was much longer than Fareeha expected it to be, approaching well into midnight. By then it wasn’t hard to figure who was there to mingle and who was there for work. Fareeha was certain the event started in the evening because everyone attending are workaholics who stood up well into the next day fussing over their work. It was the only reason why she could even justify the auditorium still being nearly full of guests, and the way their questions directed at the interviewees seemed endless. Regardless, she sat through it all. Even if she drifted asleep closer to the end. By then the room was nearly empty when she was woken up by a few gentle taps to her shoulder and met with familiar blue eyes.

The car ride home was silent, and for once Fareeha kept her gaze focused on the passing scenery for the most part. When she did steal a quick glance at the blonde sat across from her, Fareeha found that Angela was fast asleep, head rested against the window and arms crossed loosely on her lap. She wasn’t surprised. It had been a long night and Angela had put in a lot of work. It hurt her a little to have to wake her up when they arrived at the hotel. Had they been back on base she would have simply carried her there herself, but she wasn’t so sure it would be a good idea in the open public. Instead she settled for loosely linking their arms to make sure her drowsy partner didn’t trip or walk into a wall.

She didn’t know why she even held the slither of a thought that Angela might say something— anything, about their talk earlier. She knew it was unlikely, but, even still, as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall to their respective doors, Fareeha couldn’t stop the slow acceleration of her heartbeat.

After fishing her room key from her purse and unlocking the door, Angela turned to face her. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. If Fareeha were to read into it, it seemed as if she wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead she thanked her for staying with her so late, and wished her a good night’s sleep with a brief hug.

As if she could get to sleep now, left alone with her thoughts and no distractions. Naturally her thoughts drifted to the week’s events thus far. It didn’t take long before she found herself becoming all hot and bothered again. Bothered primarily because of how easy it was for her to lose her composure as of late. As if the years of self control she had worked so hard to maintain meant nothing. It was frustrating, to say the least, when Angela was the most prominent subject on her mind. Everything from her voice to her scent to her touch. And while some of it strayed far from the side of innocence, she had plenty more domestic thoughts than anything. A curious wonder into what it would be like to have a partner–or rather, to have Angela as her partner. Going to sleep at night in each other’s arms and waking up in the morning all the same, innocent morning touches, breakfast in bed, and so much more.

Fareeha was restless amongst it all.

* * *

The next night at the conference was leaving Fareeha thoroughly… annoyed. She tried her best not to show it, following closely behind Angela as she attended various talks and workshops, but she couldn’t help it. Her irritation radiated off of her like a bad aura. The good thing was it was easy to pass off as her being nothing more than the overprotective bodyguard. It was useful, especially as whatever Angela was taking became less effective and the occasional alpha with an extra sharp nose would give her some curious glances.

It was already well into the evening and Angela had yet to acknowledge their conversation from yesterday. This morning she rejected Fareeha’s idea of getting breakfast together, claiming she had already ordered from room service. She then proceeded to lock herself in her room all day up until it was about time to leave. Even then, she didn't speak a word to her the whole ride there.

It was the beginning of what Fareeha knew would be a long night.

Angela did eventually speak to her, but only to tell her about her plans for the evening. There was a handful of people presenting tonight and Angela was only truly interested in listening to a couple of them. One of them Fareeha recognized as Lucio, the man she had met alongside Satya on their first night. The young man garnered a crowd almost twice as big as the one Angela had yesterday. Where there had been empty seats, there were now none, and there was a lot more people standing. It didn't take much to see why Angela was interested in listening to the man speak. His vision was ambitious, and if implemented correctly could become just as big, if not bigger, than Angela’s own work in nanobiology. He was clearly her strongest competitor here.

The other guy Angela was interested in couldn't even hold a candle to Lucio’s performance before him. Many of the crowd had slowly began to dissipate as time went on, until even Angela had tapped on her leg to signal their leave. That must have been all she really needed from the night’s itinerary since they made their leave shortly after.

They found themselves standing outside waiting for their ride to come up. At that point the silence was killing Fareeha. She had to say something.

\

“Today was short.”

A simple statement. It could warrant a reply or it couldn’t. That way she wouldn’t feel as bothered if Angela didn’t give her one.

“Tomorrow I’ll be busier.” The reply came moments before their car pulled up. Fareeha still opened the door for her as per usual, following shortly after. “I’m sorry if it seems like I’m ignoring you,” Angela says a few minutes into their ride “Actually, no, it does seem like I’m ignoring you. But I’m not, I promise. I’m just thinking. Very seriously.”

That was probably the most words Fareeha had heard Angela speak consecutively all day. It was slightly startling, yet nice to hear her voice after so long. “Thinking about what?”

“Us.”

There was a tightening in her chest as the word sank in. The same sort of sensation she would get when she thought about her newly discovered, yet hardly new, feelings towards Angela. She turned to face her, but her attention was elsewhere, staring out the window. Fareeha was unsure what to say. It wasn’t what she had expected to hear, and threw her off. She opted to stay quiet, other than quietly repeating the word to herself, as if in confirmation that it was what she heard. Her eyes didn’t miss the smirk on Angela’s lips.

Before, she had asked Angela what it was that they had, and she had never received an answer. Now she began to wonder whether that question still sat somewhere in Angela’s mind. She knew Angela was first and foremost a thinker, making it pretty believable that all this time she’s just been in some deep thought. Many a time had Fareeha found herself in Angela’s office when she was focused on work, and many a time did her presence go unnoticed and her words unheard.

They were home shortly. After a brief walk through the lobby and a short elevator ride to their floor, they found themselves at the familiar crossroad that was the hallway between their respective doors. As she waited for Angela to unlock her door, Fareeha got the urge to say something; something to properly tie off the words exchanged in the car.

She thought of the perfect thing.

Once they exchanged their ‘goodnights’ and Angela’s door began to close, Fareeha called out to her once more. Angela opened the door wider to peek back out into the hallway. Blue eyes stared curiously at where she stood, and with an unsure smile Fareeha spoke, “Don’t think too hard about it. Wouldn’t want you to start up a headache. Right?”

They were the same words Angela had spoke to her yesterday. They were Angela’s last attempt at their usual playfulness before the weird tension they sat over them both now. Fareeha had hoped Angela would remember them. She hoped the words could do so much as to ease that tension just as easily as they had, somewhat, started it.

Though she didn’t get anything witty in response, Angela’s amused expression was enough of a victory for her. “Goodnight, Fareeha. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”.

* * *

It turned out to be another long night for Fareeha, however. The knowledge that Angela was one room over mulling over their current relationship didn’t ease her own restless thoughts. It wasn’t until late night/early morning when Fareeha finally drifted into a proper sleep, laid out on her stomach with her arms cradled under her pillow.

When she woke up that afternoon, it was to the sound of a voice in her ear and a hand on her face. Even in her sleep she knew the touch to be Angela’s. It was one of concern; that she knew from the way her hands lingered around her neck and forehead more than anywhere else. Slowly, she was being roused from her sleep, but even then she could still feel it tugging her back under. She wanted to attribute it to the trouble she had getting to sleep the night prior.

“—feeling well? It’s not like you to sleep in so late.”

She missed the first part. She didn’t think it was too late, though. It didn’t feel late. “What time is it?” she mumbled incoherently into her pillow. Well, it had sounded clear to her, but apparently not to her guest.

“How about you try that again in English,” she heard Angela say from besides her. The hand on her forehead moved up to comb lazily through her hair, a motion that wasn’t helping in getting her up at all.

With a tired groan, Fareeha lazily rolled over onto her back, stretching out her legs and her arms above her head before turning to look at Angela, grin on her face. “الساعة كام,” she repeated in her native tongue, a little slurred but just as teasing as she needed it to be. It earned her a pluck to the forehead that she took with no regrets, and a “So you think you’re funny,” from Angela.

Maybe it was because she was still drowsy, but she took great joy in the amused expression on Angela’s face. Enough that she was willing to go easy on her despite how badly she wanted to keep the teasing going. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost two. Are you feeling sick?”

Fareeha frowned at hearing the time. She had slept half the day away; something she didn’t do very often. “No, I feel fine, _Doctor_.” That earned her another pluck.

“What were you doing then that you slept in so late?”

Technically, she hadn't been doing anything. Well, she had tried out the bathtub in the room; soaked for an hour or so. Mostly she had just been laying in bed all that time, stuck in her own thoughts. Thoughts that were slowly coming back to her as she came to. “Nothing. I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“Us.”

It slipped out before she could even think about it, a reversed repeat of last night. Angela didn’t say anything to it, not that Fareeha expected her to. Her eyes had drifted away, downcast and Fareeha didn’t miss the slight change in her features. “Well... I had just came to check up on you. You weren’t answering the door so I was worried. I can leave if you want to rest some more,” Angela said.

Her tone implied there was something else she had wanted to say. It wasn’t unfamiliar to Fareeha, a tone she had heard many times in meetings and discussions back home. When a decision she didn’t agree with was made and she wanted so bad to oppose it, but knew it would get her nowhere.

“Come here.” Fareeha beckoned her onto the bed with an extended hand, moving over to make some space. When she simply stood there unmoving, Fareeha urged her further. “I don’t bite, Angela… Unless you want me to.” Her voice was still a little on the groggy side, and she knew her words, as playful as they were, affected Angela in a way she hadn’t meant to.

A crooked smile and a faint blush was on Angela’s face in a heartbeat, and she was certain that, too, had spiked for the moment. “Oh, hush, you,” she huffed. Yet, still, she seemed unsure. Hesitant, even. With pleading brown eyes staring up at her, she eventually caved in. Fareeha’s smile widened as she watched Angela slip her shoes off before climbing onto the bed. She pulled the covers back for her, persuading her under with ‘you can’t lay on top if I’m laying under,’ which was sound logic. Naturally, she contested, but inevitably Fareeha won and watched as Angela settled underneath the blankets.

It was no secret how often she would get caught looking at Angela. Subtlety wasn’t one of her strong points when it came to that. As such, she wasn’t even ashamed when she caught herself admiring the woman besides her, propped up on an elbow like a girl at a sleepover ready to share nighttime gossip. The thought came back to her, then. How she wished she could wake up to this sight everyday; Angela laying in bed next to her.

Being so close she could smell the lingering scent of Angela’s hormones, the presence of the masking perfume she wore nowhere to be found. While it didn’t (and wouldn’t) have the same effect on her as it had before, it still brought a strange feeling. A feeling that washed over her, like the comfortable weight of a blanket wrapped around her.

It was soothing, in a way.

“Talk to me,” she finally said after Angela’s steadily growing grin clued her in to her staring episode.

“I can wait until you’re finished,” Angela teased. It reminded Fareeha of how much she missed their casual playing. She was glad to see Angela was willing to play the part once more.

“We’d be lying here all day, if that were the case.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t sound like too bad a predicament to me.”

Then there were comments like that, which reinforced Fareeha’s beliefs that Angela’s feelings ran just as deep as hers, whether Angela herself realized it or not. It wasn’t just the words themselves, but the way she says them; in a manner meant only for her. Though, she found they only served to bother her more now, when Angela has been so conflicting lately. It must have shown in her face as well. It was the only way she could explain the hand reached out to gently caress the side of her face, tracing along the tail of her tattoo. A touch that she also knew was reserved solely for her.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” she asked, mostly to humor her. She knew that her expression was probably somewhere along the lines of how it was last night.

Angela paused, as if to find the right words to say. The idle movement of her fingers against Fareeha’s face moved up to play with her ear instead, and she leaned into the touch. “Like I’m somewhere far away even though I’m right here beside you.”

Fareeha reached up to grab Angela’s hand in hers, drawing circles around her palm with her thumb. “What are you afraid of, Angela?” She adds, a growing smile on her face, “Don’t act like you don’t find me attractive.”

A tinge of red coated Angela’s pale cheeks and she instinctively buried her face into the pillow to hide it. “There's more to it than just that,” came her muffled voice.

“So, you don’t deny that you find me attractive.”

Finally, Angela sat up, an unamused expression on her face. She gave her another pluck to the forehead before burrowing back into mounds of softness. Of course, she was just teasing. It was very effective if the red tips of Angela’s ears were any proof. All sense of playfulness drained away from her then, as she stared down at the splay of golden locks before her. Her heartbeat became a lot more obvious than she remembered it being. The room seemed louder, despite their silence. Angela turned to face her when any further prodding never came, and staring down at her now nearly brought the words out of her mouth on their own.

“Fareeha.”

Angela’s voice brought her back. She was sat up on her forearm just enough that she had the higher ground. Blue eyes stared intently into Fareeha’s own, as if the words she wanted to say were there waiting. “You’re gorgeous,” she began, already bringing the heat to Fareeha’s face with just those two words. “Beautiful in ways I never thought possible.” Angela let out an amused huff, the red in her cheeks intensifying. “I wish I could gaze at you as shamelessly as you gaze at me.

“In all my thoughts of us I can only see one thing. I see you and me as we are now, waking up in the morning every day. Just like this. Together.

“You’re so good to me, Fareeha. Too good, even. And that’s exactly why I’m so hesitant; why I keep thinking this through so many times. I hold you very close to my heart, and I don’t want to possibly ruin this friendship we have trying to make it into something more. I’m not sure if I’m even ready for a relationship. They never work out well for me. I’m not like other omegas. I—”

“And I’m not like other alphas.”

She blurted it out. She hadnt meant to interrupt, especially when this was the most open Angela has ever been with her, but she had to say it. Her heart was going full speed listening to Angela’s words. She wanted nothing more than to prove wrong all of Angela’s doubts.

“I’ve noticed,” Angela hummed, reaching a hand down to push dark strands behind Fareeha’s ear. Her hand lingered there afterwards, massaging the flesh between her fingers. Subtly, Fareeha couldn’t help but notice how touchy she has been thus far. “Here I am, an omega— and one in heat at that, laying in your bed… and all you want to do is talk.”

It was an obvious tease, but Fareeha couldn’t resist humoring her. “Does that disappoint you?”

A smile. “No. Not at all. It’s one of your most charming qualities.”

“Charming enough for you to give me a chance?” she asked, taking Angela’s hands in hers and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Angela giggled at the sentiment, but otherwise wasn’t falling for it. Fareeha decided to humor her some more, face lit up from the change to a lighter mood. “Okay, so then forget a relationship. Friends with benefits.”

Of all the reactions she hadn't expected a genuine, wholehearted laugh from the woman besides her. “You can’t do friends with benefits, Fareeha. You’re already far beyond emotionally compromised.”

A snort. “Oh, and you’re not?”

“I hold the reigns of my emotions well,” Angela retorted proudly, laying back into the pillows so they were both at eye level. “And you’re much more to me than a bedmate anyway.”

“You say as we lay here, two mates in bed.” The comment earned her another flick that she felt was deserved for her comment. It was all jokes and fun, and Angela’s beaming expression was proof she knew that much. It offered a nice change of pace from her more serious tone just a moment ago, but as they both settled down, eventually Angela got back to the topic on hand.

“Remember the other day at breakfast?” Angela asked suddenly. They were both lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling fan above the bed. Fareeha turned onto her side when Angela spoke, giving her all her attention. “You asked me what it is that we have.”

“Do you finally have an answer for me?”

“Yeah,” she said, turning to lay on her side as well. “We have each other.”

Fareeha couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips. She had been waiting for that answer.“Yeah. We do. And we always will. So live a little, won’t you? You can shamelessly look at me whenever you want.”

“Mmm, even when you’re shamelessly looking at me?”

“Especially when I’m shamelessly looking at you.”

She made a point stare directly at her face as she said it, batting her eyelashes for extra effect. Angela’s heavenly sounding chuckle was like music to her ears.

“You’re such a charmer, Fareeha.”

“Only to you, though. And I’m sure you _love_ every second of it.”

Maybe she was just imagining it, but Fareeha thought she saw something change in Angela’s features, if only for a second. Her eyes grew distant despite looking straight at her. It was like the kind of reaction one got when an idea struck them or they suddenly remembered something they had forgotten. Fareeha would have thought nothing of it if not for the odd feeling it gave her, like some sort of gut reaction. Her mind instinctively reminded her of the moment when she realized her feelings towards Angela.

She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but she had a strong feeling that Angela might have finally realized hers, too.

When her distant eyes finally focused on the face in front of her and her mouth opened to speak her reply, Fareeha knew she was right.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”


End file.
